


Nothing but a Monster

by jaynie



Series: Jimon Week 17 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaynie/pseuds/jaynie
Summary: “Jace?” Simon said sleepily. “Can you make me a promise? Promise me to never let me break your heart. Remind me of now if I ever try.”In which Jace thinks back on the times Simon broke his heart and decides that he doesn't want it to stop.--day one of jimon week - jimon + favourite quote





	

**Author's Note:**

> what do you do when, at three am, you realise that it's jimon week now? you write something really sloppy and short is what. oh well. I like it, right now anyway. hopefully I agree with myself when I wake up in the morning.

It was early morning and Jace had woken, as he did every morning, to Simon slipping into his bed after a night out. As he did every morning, Simon had found his place in bed quickly and nuzzled into Jace like it was second nature, flinging an arm across his waist.

It was early morning and Simon’s exhaustion was making itself known as he murmured words against Jace’s skin. As they did every morning, they started off coherent and then, slowly, became more and more muddled as the vampire drifted into sleep.

It was early morning and Jace was in love.

“Jace?” Simon said sleepily. “Can you make me a promise? Promise me to never let me break your heart. Remind me of now if I ever try.”

\--

The first time Jace’s heart broke for this boy was before the awkward flirting, and later even more awkward kissing. It was before he knew that his heart was soaring, before he understood why he felt an unexplainable ache every time he thought about the strange mundane who called him names.

“I’m nothing but a monster,” Simon had said when he’d found out what he’d become. Jace had looked on, silent, as Simon’s life shattered and felt his heart do the same in his own chest. But Clary had clung to him and sobbed, and he’d been unable to do anything but comfort her and watch as Simon disappeared from the graveyard.

“I told my mum,” Simon had said after arriving at the institute, looking exhausted and beaten. Jace hadn’t known what to say, how to comfort him, so he had looked on as Simon teetered on the verge of tears. He’d watched Clary step in to hold him as Simon came to terms with it all. He was powerless, as he always was when it came to Simon. He’d been to one to walk away this time.

“I don’t know if we should continue seeing each other like this,” Simon had said after their third date. Jace had apologised, over and and over and over. But he hadn’t known how to make it right, not after the reaction he’d had to the lingering smell of blood in Simon’s room. How did someone make up for something like that? No matter how hard he tried, he didn’t know what to do. They’d parted ways at the door, with even more apologies and careful goodbyes.

“I love you,” Simon had said, months after their first fight. Jace had felt his heart swell in his chest until his ribs could no longer contain it. It shattered into a million pieces, and each fragment contained more emotion than Jace had ever thought himself capable of feeling. He’d said it back and the look on Simon’s face had been enough to ease the powerful ache sitting in his chest.

\--

Jace sighed softly. “Simon Lewis,” he said. “It’s too late for that. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

The look of understanding that crossed Simon’s face as he fell slowly asleep broke his heart because Jace understood what that must mean for Simon’s own. It was sweet heartbreak, and it was a warming love and it was good. In that moment, he had everything he’d ever need. He knew Simon, even in his sleep, felt the same way.


End file.
